BONNIE HAD A NEW ADVENTURE OF DRAGONLAND
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: POKEMON AND DRAGON TALES COME TOGETHER FOR THE FIRST TIME.EMMY AND MAX NEVER SEE POKEMON BEFORE, SO EMMY AND MAX GO TO DRAGONLAND AND TELL THEY FRIEND ABOUT POKEMON THAT MEAN BONNIE AND DEDENNE WANT TO GO WITH THEM TOO.
1. EP1 ENTER EMMY AND MAX

**_TODAY OUR HEROES ARE GOING TO COUMARINE CITY AND ASH FOURTH GYM BADGE,ASH AND HIS FRIENDS ON THE JOURNEY_**

**_EPISODE 1 ENTER EMMY AND MAX!_**

* * *

_(SERENA) THE GUIDE BOOK SAY THIS TOWN CALLED CROSSLYNN TOWN.  
_

_(ASH) CROSSLYNN TOWN HUH? DOES THEY THE GYM BATTLE?_

_(SERENA) LET ME SEE THEY HAD IT SOME WHERE...Mmm? NOPE THEY DOESI'T HAVE GYM BATTLE IN HERE,MAYBE THE POKEMON CENTER IS HERE SOMEWHERE RIGHT NOW._

_(BONNIE) SO LETS GO THERE._

_(DEDENNE) DEDEN ENNE ENNE!_

_(CLEMONT) NOT SO FASTS BONNIE! YOU DON'T WHERE THE CENTER IS HAVE YOU?_

_(BONNIE) NOT WORRY BIG BROTHER I'LL BE CAREFUL BE SIDE OF THE STREET._

_THE BALL UP TO THE AIR AND FALL AND HIT CLEMONT HEAD._

_(ASH) CLEMONT! ARE YOU OKAY?_

_(SERENA) DOES THE BALL HIT YOU CLEMONT?_

_(CLEMONT) OUCH...NO I'M FINE DON'T WORRY MY HEAD IS NOT HURT AFTER ALL._

_(ASH) I WONDER WHO THE BALL PROPOSED TO BE FROM?_

_(PIKACHU) PIKA?_

_(?) THAT MY FAUIT!_

_(ASH,SERENA,CLEMONT,BONNIE) HUH?_

_(?) THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER BALL,SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT._

_(BONNIE) DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT MY BIG BROTHER NOT HURT ANYMORE ON HIS HEAD IS FINE,RIGHT CLEMONT?_

_(CLEMONT) BONNIE PLEASE IS NO BIG DEAL._

_(?) I GUESS BROTHER AND SISTER ALWAYS TO GET LONG TOGETHERE._

_(ASH) SHE RIGHT,CLEMONT._

_(BONNIE) YEAH_

_(CLEMONT) I GUESS YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THAT ASH._

_(EMMY) SO YOU GUY ARE NEW IN TOWN? MY NAME IS EMMY._

_(ASH) HI MY NAME IS ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET THIS IS MY PARTHNER PIKACHU._

_(EMMY) WHAT? PALLET TOWN? NEVER HERARD OF IT BEFORE._

_(ASH) YOU SEE I CAME HERE FROM KANTO REGION TO CHALLENGE THE KALOS I'M BE COME A POKEMON MASTER._

_(EMMY) NO WAY! YOU CAME ALLWAY FROM KANTO REGION...WAIT A MINUTE? ITS YOU ITS REALLY YOU...YOUR ASH KETCHUM AREN'T YOU?_

_(ASH) Y-Y-YES THAT ME._

_(EMMY) I KNEW ITS, I KNEW ITS RIGHT THERE I'LL GET MY LITTLE BROTHER, HE IS YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER._

_EMMY RAN AND GRADING MAX HANDS AND SHE COME BACK THERE RIGHT NOW_

_(EMMY) EVERYONE THIS IS MY BROTHER MAX, SO EVERYONE SAY HI._

_(ASH) HI I'M ASH KETCHUM AND THIS IS PIKACHU SAY HI._

_(PIKACHU) PIKACHU! _

_(SERENA) I'M SERENA IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU._

_(BONNIE) HELLO MAX, MY NAMES BONNIE AND THIS IS DEDENNE._

_(DEDENNE) ENNE ENNE DEDEN!_

_(BONNIE) AND THIS IS MY BIG BROTHER. _

_(CLEMONT) I'M CLEMONT HI_

_(MAX) HELLO EVERYONE IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU ALL._

_(EMMY) MAX GUESS YOU HERE? IS ASH_

_(MAX) , I KNEW YOU COME THERE._

_(ASH) YOU KNOW WHO I AM?_

_(EMMY) OF COURSE ASH, WE WATCH ON TV LIVE AT THE BATTLE WORLD CHAMPION EVER YEARS AND CHOOSING ALLROUND THE EARTH._

_(SERENA) WOW! THAT MEAN ASH HAVE A BIGGEST FAN?_

_(EMMY) OF COURSE SERENA. EVERYBODY HAVE A BIGGEST FAN OF ASH KETCHUM FROM KANTO._

_(MAX) MR. KETCHUM SIR, CAN YOU AND YOUR FRIEND TO OVER TO MY HOUSE PLACES?_

_(EMMY) OH BROTHER.__  
_

_(ASH) NO NO NO. ITS A OKAY EMMY, IT MAX SAY WE'RE GUESS TO GO YOUR HOUSE WE'LL LOVE TO._

_(SERENA) SO AM I._

_(CLEMONT) I'M IN._

_(BONNIE) ME TOO,WHAT DO YOU THINK DEDENNE?_

_(DEDENNE) DEDENNE!_

_(PIKACHU) PIKA!_

(MAX) THANK YOU ALL!

(EMMY) OKAY LET GO EVERYBODY.

SO ASH AND HIS FRIEND ARE WALKING TO NEW FRIEND EMMY AND MAX TO THEY HOUSE , AND SOMEBODY ARE WATCHING THEM.

(JESSIE) SO THE BRAT HERE I SEE.

(JAMES) EXCELLENT INDEED.

(MEOWTH) AND THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO CATCH PIKACHU AND GIFT TO OUR BOSS.

(JESSIE) AND THE BOSS THINK WE HAD PIKACHU TO OUR HEAD.

(JAMES) WE BE RICK!

(JESSIE, JAMES, AND MEOWTH) FIRST THINK FIRST WE GONNA GET OUR MONEY,FIRST THINK FIRST WE GONNA CATCH PIKACHU.

(WOBBUFFET) WOBBUFFET!

MEANWHILE

(EMMY) MAMMY, DADDY WE'RE HERE!

(EMMY MOM) OH MY...NEW GUEST I SEE.

(MAX) YES...THIS IS ASH KETCHUM AND HIS PARTHNER PIKACHU.

(EMMY) AND HE FORM PALLET TOWN FARWAY TO KANTO.

(EMMY MOM) IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU MR. KETCHUM.

(ASH) JUST CALL ME ASH OKAY EMMY MOM.

(MAX) AND INCLUDING HIS FRIENDS SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE AND HER DEDENNE TOO.

(ASH, SERENA,CLEMONT, BONNIE) IS NICE TO MEET YOU MA'AM.

{WELL THEN THIS IS MY FIRST TIME OF FANFICTION, I BEEN ON THE WEBSIT IN I'LL BE BACK ON TELL NEXT TIME}

[THE NEXT EPISODE.]


	2. EPISODE 2 FLY WITH DRAGON BONNIE!

**EPISODE**_** 2 FLY WITH DRAGON BONNIE!**_

* * *

(EMMY) SO TELL US ABOUT A CREATURE ASH? PLEASE TELL US?

(ASH) OKAY,ITS LIKE THIS FOR LONG TIME AGO

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**THE KANTO REGION IS MY HOME AND I LIVE IN PALLET TOWN WHEN I A LITTLE CHILD, AND MY FIRST RIVAL NAME GARY HE'S FROM PALLET TOWN AS WAY. BEFOER MY BIRTHDAY I'LL REALLY TO BE COME A POKEMON TRAINER I STAY UP ALL NIGHT AT 11 CLOCK. IN THE MORNING I WAS LAZY AND I'M LATE TO GET MY VERY FIRST POKEMON, WILL MAYBE NOT GARY GOT HERE FRIST BEFOER HAVE A FRIST POKEMON IS EEVEE I'M SO JEALOUS OF HIM,PROFESSOR OAK TO SHOW ME A THREE STARTER GRASS TYPE. POKEMON BULBASAUR,THE FIRE TYPE POKEMON CHARMANDER,AND THE WATER TYPE POKEMON SQUIRTLE ALL THREE POKEMON TO CHOOSE ONLY ONE. PROFESSOR OAK TOLL ME THAT THREE TRAINER JUST CAME HERE RIGHT BEFOER ME. HAD THE LAST POKEMON IN I'M HAPPY FOR PIKACHU IS THE VERY FIRST POKEMON BUT STILL HE DIDN'T LESSON TO ME WHAT.I'LL NEVER GIVE UP I ALWAYS TO PROTECT PIKACHU AND PIKACHU ALWAYS TO PROTECT ME TOO,HE'S SPECIAL POWER WHEN AFTER SPEAROW ATTACK SO PIKACHU CAME TO THE REUSED AND FOR NOW ON WE'RE BEST FRIEND FOREVER, AND THIS TIME IS MY JOURNAL TO BE COME A WORLD OF POKEMON MASTER SOME DAY, AS MY FRIEND MISTY AND BOCLK TOO ARE MY BEST FRIEND I'LL NEVER FOR GOT THEM WE'ER HEROES WHO SAVE THE WORLD FROM BAD GUY THEY NEVER WIN YOU MUST KNOW ABOUT THOSE CREATURE THEY'RE POCKET MONSTER OR THEY CALLED POKEMON. LIKE POKEMON ARE PET AND OTHER PEOPLE TO USE THEM FOR BATTLE THOSE YOU'LL CATCH ALL OF RARE POKEMON LIKE YOU NEVER SEE THEM BEFORE.  
**_

(ASH) AND THAT WHY I CAME HERE FOR.

(MAX) WOW!

(EMMY) NOW THAT DEFINITELY GREAT STORY ASH.

(SERENA) THAT A AMAZING STORY ASH.

(BONNIE) ME TOO ASH WE LIKE YOUR STORY ADVENTURE.

(CLEMONT) I LIKE YOUR STORY ABOUT YOUR FRIEND AND ADVENTURE.

(ASH) THANK YOU ALL.

(EMMY MOM) OH! SPEAKING OF THAT EMMY THIS IS A GIFT FROM PROFESSOR, ITS HAVE A LETTER FOR FYOU EMMY.

(MAX) WHAT IT SAY, EMMY?

(EMMY) IT SAY...

* * *

_**DEAR EMMY.**_

_**I SIT TO YOUR MOTHER AND GIVE TO YOU A GIFT BOX TO GO ON YOUR JOURNEY. I'VE BROUGHT THREE POKEMON, YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ONLY ONE POKEMON EACH. PLEASE SETTLE YOUR CHOICES POLITELY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR POKEMON! **_

**_ SEND,_ PROFESSOR_ SYCAMONE._**

* * *

EMMY OPENED THE GIFT BOX AND SEE WHAT IN SIDE,THEY'ER THREE BALL ONE IS A RED TOP, AND ONE IS A WHITE BOTTLE.

(MAX) WHAT ARE THOSE?

(ASH) POKE BALL!

(EMMY,MAX) POKE BALL?

(EMMY) WHAT THAT MEAN?

(ASH) IT THOSE FOR A TRAINER TO CHOOSE ONE POKEMON WHAT INSIDE.

(BONNIE) HEY LOOK,ANOTHER LETTER FROM PROFESSOR SYCAMONE.

(EMMY)IT SAY...

* * *

_**P.S**_

_**THIS POKEMON WILL GIVE IT TO THEY SPECIAL TYPE OF POKEMON**_

_**THE GRASS TYPE POKEMON BULBASAUR,THE FIRE TYPE POKEMON CHARMANDER,AND THE WATER TYPE POKEMON SQUIRTLE.**_

* * *

(SERENA) SO EMMY, WHICH POKEMON WOULD YOU PICK?

(EMMY) Mmmmmm? MAYBE I CHOOSE THE FIRE POKEMON NAME CHARMANDER.

(CLEMONT) IF YOU MUST KNOW, YOU GIVE A POKEMON NICKNAME.

(EMMY) ONLY NICKNAME HUH? LET ME SEE? NO WAY CLEMONT I LIKE THE NAME CHARMANDER AND I LOVE MY VERY FRIST POKEMON EVER!

(ASH) OH EMMY, YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR POKEDEX AND POKEBALL TOO.

(EMMY) OKAY ASH THANK.

(MAX) HEY MOM,MAY I HAVE MY POKEMON TOO PLEASE?

(ASH) SORRY MAX YOU TOO YOUNG TO HAD A POKEMON BECAUSE ALL OF KID LIKE YOU AND DON'T WORRY MAX THAT TAKE TIME TO WILL GET ONE SOME DAY.

(MAX) IS NOT FAIR!

(BONNIE) DON'T WORRY MAX MY BROTHER CATCH DEDENNE THAT MEAN I'LL TAKE CARE MY BEST FRIEND.

(MAX) YOUR RIGHT BONNIE.

(EMMY) HEY BONNIE HOW ADOUT WE COULD PLAY UPSTAIRS TP THE PLAYROOM?

(BONNIE) YEAH!

(MAX) ASH? MAY I BROUGHT YOUR PIKACHU?

(ASH) OF COURSE MAX!

MAX _GRAD_ PIKACHU TO HIS ARM AND RAN UP THE STAIR WITH EMMY,BONNIE AND DEDENNE TOO

(BONNIE) WOOOW! IT NICE IN HERE IT HAS DRAGON ON THE WALL, WHAT DO YOU DEDENNE?

(DEDENNE) DEDEN DEDEN!

(EMMY) I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BONNIE

(MAX) YEAH BONNIE AND WE HAVE TO GO SOME WHERE.

(BONNIE) GO? GO WHERE?

(EMMY) TO DRAGONLAND!

(BONNIE) DRAGONLAND?

(EMMY) ITS MAGICAL PLACE WHO BROUGHT ME AND MAX COME IN THIS WORLD.

(MAX) AND OUR BEST FRIEND ARE WAITING FOR US. DO YOU, DEDENNE AND PIKACHU WANT TO GO WITH US?

(BONNIE) I'M IN!

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(DEDENNE) DEDENNE!

(EMMY) ALRIGHT! LET GO!

EMMY OPENING THE DRAWER AN GET THE CASE OF DRAGON PATTERNS. SHE OPEN THE CASE OF MAGICAL DRAGON SCALE BONNIE WAS SURPRISE SEE NEVER SEE LIKE THIS EMMY AND MAX GRAD THE DRAGON SCALE,AND BONNIE TOUCH THE DRAGON SCALE TOO

(BONNIE) SOOOO HOW IS IT WORK EMMY?

(EMMY) YOU HAVE TO REPEAT WHAT WERE SAYING WE SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT BONNIE WATCH

(EMMY AND MAX)**"I**_** WISH, I WISH, WITH ALL MY HEART, TO FLY WITH DRAGONS IN A LAND APART".**_

(EMMY) NOW YOU SAY IT.

(BONNIE) **_"I WISH,...I WISH,...WITH...ALL...MY...HEART,...TO...FLY...WITH...DRAGONITE"._**

(EMMY AND MAX) NOT DRAGONITE!, IS DRAGON!

(BONNIE) OH RIGHT, OKAY THEN LET SAY IT TOGETHER.

(EMMY) RIGHT!

(MAX) OKAY

(EMMY,MAX, AND BONNIE) **"I**_** WISH, I WISH, WITH ALL MY HEART, TO FLY WITH DRAGONS IN A LAND APART".**_

SUDDENLY, THE DRAGON TAPESTRY ON THE WALL COMES TO LIFE AND ENTANGLES EMMY,MAX AND BONNIE, AND WARPS THEM TO THE THEN-UNKNOWN DRAGON AFTER THEY GONE TEAM ROCKET SAW THEM. AT THE WINDOW

(JESSIE) DID YOU GUY SEE THAT?

(JAMES) I SEE TOO

(MEOWTH) I NEVER SEE THAT DARGON STONE TO DO MAGIC BEFORE.

(JESSIE) THAT MEAN THE LITTLE BRAT GIRLS AND HER BRAT FRIEND GOING SOME WHERE ELSE.

(MEOWTH) YEAH...BUT WHERE?

(JESSIE) MAYBE WE COULD TAKE THE MAGIC STONE,AND FIND OUT WHERE THE LITTLE BRAT GOING?

(JAMES) SPEAKING OF THAT THE LITTLE BRAT BOY HAD PIKACHU WITH THEM.

(JESSIE) YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THAT JAMES, IF WA GRAD THE STONE AND PIKACHU, THE BOSS WELL HAPPY FOR IT

(JESSIE,JAMES, AND MEOWTH) YEAH!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBBUFFET!

_**MEANWHILE AT THE DRAGON LAND**_

(BONNIE) WOW! ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!

(DEDENNE) DEDE DEDE.

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(EMMY) YEP WELCOME TO PARADISE BONNIE.

(MAX) C'MON BONNIE, OUR DRAGON FRIEND WAITING FOR US.

EMMY AND MAX ARE RACE TO DRAGON HOUSE,BONNIE WAS SUPPLIES, SHE LOOK OF THIS PLACE OF THE WORLD THEN SHE DONE LOOKING EMMY AND MAX ARE WAITING FOR HER, AND SO BONNIE AND PIKACHU COME ALONG WITH THEM.

(BONNIE) SO EMMY?

(EMMY) HEY BONNIE.

(BONNIE) I WONDER YOU AND MAX BEEN HERE BEFORE?

(EMMY) YES BONNIE, ME AND MY BROTHER BEEN HERE FOR A LONG TIME HAVEING A GOOD TIME TOGETHER AND EVER.

(MAX) OUR BEST FRIEND WILL ALWAY BE TOGETHER FOREVER.

(BONNIE) INCREDIBLE!

_**5 MIN. LATER**_

(EMMY) WE'ER HERE.

(MAX) THIS IS ORD HOUSE.

(EMMY) YOU GONNA MEET THEM BONNIE.

MAX KNOCKING THE DOOR AND SOMEONE IS COMEING RIGHT NOW

(?) WHO IS IT?

(MAX) IS US ORD ME AND EMMY.

(EMMY) AND WE HAVE A NEW FRIEND TOO.

HE OPEN THE DOOR SO THAN BONNIE SAW A BIG BLUE DRAGON SHE IS SO SUPPER,DEDENNE IS SCARY HE RAN INTO BONNIE BAG AND PIKACHU HIDE BE SIDE BONNIE LEGS.

(ORD) EMMY,MAX YOU'RE HERE! ITS BEEN ALONG TIME YOU TOO.

ORD GIVE EMMY AND MAX A BIG HUGS. AND HE'S FLYING TO THE AIR HE IS SO HAPPY.

(MAX) MAN ORD, YOU HAVEING CHANGE A BIT HAVE YOU?

(ORD) ALL OF GOOD TIME!

(EMMY) SPEAKING OF THAT ORD WE HAVE A NEW FRIEND TO JOIN US.

(ORD) WHO?

(EMMY) RIGHT DOWN HERE DID YOU SEE A GIRLS WITH A YELLOW HAIR ORD?

(ORD) YEAH I SEE IT.

(MAX) SHE'S NEW IN DRAGON TEAM.

SO ORD TO LAND DOWN

(BONNIE) (OH MY GOODNESS! I'M REAL TO A TALKING BLUE DRAGON HE'S BIG JUST LIKE MY BIG BROTHER HE'S FRIENDLY IS IT?)

BONNIE WALKING JUST ONE STEP TO CLOSE AT HIM MAYBE SHE THINKING ABOUT HE TRYING TO HUIT BONNIE,DEDENNE,AND PIKACHU TOO.

(MAX) BONNIE I WANT TO MET MY BEST FRIEND ORD.

SHE LOOK UP TO HER HEAD.

(BONNIE) NO WAY!

(ORD) HELLO I'M ORD THE BLUE DRAGON,WHAT YOUR NAME?

(BONNIE) I'M...I'M...I'M...

SHE TRYING TO SAY HER NAME AND SHE FAIL DOWN TO THE GROUND SHE FAKE DEAD.

_**LATER THAT**_

(JESSIE) I CAN BELIEVE THIS WE BROCK OUR FALL WE HAVE THIS DRAGON STONE

(JAMES) YEAH! THANK TO MEDDLING BRATS LIKE LAST TIME

(MEOWTH) YEP IT JUST LIKE 10 MINUTE AGO.

_**10 MINUTE EARLIER...**_

TEAM ROCKET JUST BLOCK IN TO EMMY AND MAX HOUSE AND STEAL THE DRAGON CASE AT THE WINDOW AFTER THAT ASH,SERENA,CLEMONT AND EMMY MOTHER RAN UP TO STAR AND THEY LOOK AT THE PLAY ROOM IS MESS UP AND THEY LOOKING AT THE WINDOW IS WHO DID IT ANYWAY?

(SERENA) THE PLAY ROOM IS...IS RUINED!

(CLEMONT) BUT WHO DO THIS ROOM ANYWAY ?

SOMEONE LAUGHING AT THEM,ITS TEAM ROCKET BALLOON AIRSHIP

(ASH) NOT THEM AGAIN!

(EMMY MOTHER) WHO ARE THEY? WHAT DID THEY WANT?

(JESSIE) LISTEN, IS THAT A TWO LITTLE BRAT MOTHER CRY I HEAR?

(JAMES) IT'S SPEAKING TO ME HEAR AND DEED.

(JESSIE) ON THE WIND!

(JAMES) PAST THE STARS!

(MEOWTH) I BELIEVE I COULD FLY!

(JESSIE) TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!

(JAMES) TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!

(JESSIE) A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME IS JUST AS SWEET HONEY.

(JAMES) WHEN EVERYTHING'S WORSE, WORK IS COMPLETE.

(JESSIE) JESSIE!

(JAMES) JAMES!

(JESSIE) TEAM ROCKET, BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!

(JAMES) SURRENDER NOW OF PREPARE TO FIGHT!

(MEOWTH) MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBBUFFET!

(EMMY MOTHER) TEAM ROCKET?

(ASH) THEY'ER BAD GUY WHO LOVE TO STEAL POKEMON FROM OTHER PEOPLE!

(JESSIE) THAT'S RIGHT, WE'ER BAD AND WE GOOD TO STEAL POKEMON FROM PEOPLE.

(JAMES) BUT WE TRYING TO CATCH PIKACHU TODAY,BUT STILL.

(MEOWTH) WE HAD SOMETHING TO GO,LIKE THIS TREASURE CHEST YOU SEE!

(EMMY MOTHER) HEY!, HOW DID YOU GET THAT DRAGON CASE?

(JESSIE) DON'T YOU MEAN OUR DRAGON CASE!

(JAMES) WE GOT A BLAST!

(MEOWTH) THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB! WOBB!

(EMMY MOTHER) STOP! COME BACK! PLEASE!

(ASH) DON'T YOU WORRY MA'AM, THEY NOT GET AWAY THAT EASILY!

(SERENA) YEAH!

(CLEMONT) HEY WAIT A SEC.

(ASH) WHAT IS IT CLEMONT?

(CLEMONT) WHERE IS EMMY,MAX,AND BONNIE?

(EMMY MOTHER) DON'T YOU WORRY THAT THEM YOUNG MAN, THEY FINE...YOU GUY BETTER TO GO NOW,AND DON'T WORRY EMMY AND MAX HAD PIKACHU WITH THEM..RIGHT?

(CLEMONT) I GUSSES YOU'ER RIGHT...(I WONDER SHE OKAY?)

(ASH) C'MON CLEMONT! WE HAVE ON FINISH BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!

ASH TOOK OUT HIS POKE BALLS AND SUMMONED HE SAY

(ASH) FLETCHINDER I CHOOSE YOU!

(FLETCHINDER) FLETCHINDER!

(ASH) USE RAZOR WIND NOW!

HE USE RAZOR WIND TO CUT TEAM ROCKET BALLOON IS POP! ALL AWAY DOWN TO THE FOREST.

(ASH) YOU DID IT FLETCHINDER!

(SERENA) LET'S GO AFTER THEM AND FAST AN IMPOSSIBLE!

(ASH AND CLEMONT) RIGHT!

(CLEMONT) MA'AM CAN YOU TAKE CARE MY LITTLE SISTER FOR ME?

(EMMY MOTHER) DON'T WORRY,THEY FINE,EMMY AND MAX TAKE GOOD CARE YOUR SISTER THEY WENT SOMEWHERE ELSE A SPECIAL.

(CLEMONT) SPECIAL PLACE?

(SERENA) C'MON CLEMONT LET GO!

(CLEMONT) RIGHT.

(ASH) YOU WAIT HERE MA'AM WILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT.

(EMMY MOTHER) PLEASE BE CAREFUL OUT THERE.

(ASH,SERENA, AND CLEMONT) WE WELL!

**_10 MINUTE LATER..._**

(JESSIE) I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BEAUTFUL HAIR IS RUINED,THANK FOR MEDDLING KID FAILT.

(MEOWTH) NEVER MIND THAT ABOUT YOUR HAIR JESS,BUT WE HAVE A DRAGON CASE STILL.

(JAMES) I WONDER HOW THEY WENT IN THIS CASE ANYWAY?

(JESSIE) LET ME SEE IT!

JESSIE SNATCH A CASE FROM MEOWTH PAWS SHE OPENING THE CASE THEY SEE A BEAUTFUL HOLD A DRAGON STONE AND SHE TOSS IT AWAY A CASE AND JAMES CONTACT A CASE HE SEE A WRITING INSIDE THE CASE

(JAMES) HEY JESS?

(JESSIE) WHAT IS IT JAMES? CAN YOU SEE WHAT I DOING OVER HERE FOR THIS BEAUTFUL STONE I HOLD IT.

(JAMES) SOMEONE WROTE ON IT?

(JESSIE) SO WHAT!

(MEOWTH) WHAT IT IS SAY JIMMY NEUTRON?

(JAMES) IT SAY... **"I**_** WISH, I WISH, WITH ALL MY HEART, TO FLY WITH DRAGONS IN A LAND APART".**_

(MEOWTH) A LAND APART?

(JESSIE) WHAT KIND NAME IS THAT ANYWAY?

THE DRAGON TAPESTRY COMES TO LIFE AND ENTANGLES JESSIE, JAMES AND MEOWTH AND WARPS THEM TO THE THEN-UNKNOWN WORLD OF DRAGON

{NEXT EPISODE}


	3. EPISODE 3 NEW FRIEND AND A NEW BATTLE!

_**EPISODE 3 A NEW FRIENDS AND A NEW BATTLE BEGIN!  
**_

* * *

_**TODAY OUR HEROS ARE DROP BY CROSSLYNN TOWN AND THEY MEET A NEW FRIENDS EMMY AND MAX AFTER THAT EMMY AND MAX WANT BONNIE,DEDENNE AND PIKACHU TO GO TO THE WORLD OF DRAGON LAND HOWEVER TEAM ROCKET STORE THE DRAGON CASE FROM EMMY AND MAX HOME AN ASH,SERENA AND CLEMONT TO GET IT BACK BEFORE IS TOO LATE**_

* * *

(SERENA) Mmmmm? TEAM ROCKET BALLOON IT'S SUPPOSED TO HERE SOMEWHERE IN THIS FOREST.

(ASH) YEAH, I WONDER WHERE IS TEAM ROCKET BALLOON IS?

(FLETCHINDER) FLET! FLETCHINDER!

(ASH) FLETCHINDER DID YOU FOUND TEAM ROCKET BALLOON IS?

(FLETCHINDER) FLETCHINDER!

(ASH) HE FOUNDED!

(SERENA) NOW WE HAVE THEM! NOW THE TIME TO STOP AND FAST AN IMPOSSIBLE!

(ASH) LET'S GO!

(CLEMONT) (Mmmmmmm? WHAT DID SHE MEAN? A SPECIAL PLACE? TO THE DIFFERENT WORLD? BU...?)

(ASH) CLEMONT C'MON! WE HAVE TO STOP TEAM ROCKET AND GET IT CASE BACK!

(CLEMONT) R-RIGHT!

THE HEROSE RAN TO THE FOREST FAST HOWEVER THEY SEE TEAM ROCKET AIRSHIP BUT STILL...JESSIE,JAMES, AND MEOWTH ARE GONE,BUT THE DRAGON STONE THERE ON THE GROUND AND INCLUDING THE DRAGON CASE PICK UP THE STONE AND THAN.

(ASH) WHAT'S THIS?

(SERENA) WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IS THE STONE ARE FOR? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY ASH, WHY TEAM ROCKET WANT THE STONE ANYWAY? AND WHERE'S TEAM ROCKET?

(ASH) LIKE THAT I DON'T WHERE?

CLEMONT FIGURE IT OUT NOW HE KNEW

(CLEMONT) I KNOW!

(ASH) YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT CLEMONT?

(CLEMONT) TEAM ROCKET WANT THAT DRAGON STONE MAYBE THEY WENT SOMEWHERE TO A DIFFERENT PLACE, IF TEAM ROCKET WENT THEY MAYBE WE GO THEY WITH THEM AS WELL.

(SERENA) YEAH,BUT...?

(ASH) BUT WHERE?

(CLEMONT) TO DRAGON LAND!

(ASH,SERENA) DRAGON LAND!?

(CLEMONT) EXACTLY RIGHT!

(ASH) ARE YOU SAYING EMMY AND MAX BEEN THEY BEFORE!?

(CLEMONT) YES!

(ASH) SO THAT MEAN...PIKACHU WITH EMMY AND MAX,RIGHT?

(SERENA) AND BONNIE WITH THEM AS WELL TOO!

(CLEMONT) YES..THAT TOO.

(ASH) SO HOW WE GET THERE?

_**MEANWHILE AT THE DRAGON LAND**_

(EMMY) BONNIE?,BONNIE? WAKE UP!

BONNIE TRY TO OPEN HER EYES AWAKE

(MAX) SHE'S AWAKE!

(EMMY) ARE YOU OKAY?

(BONNIE) I'M FINE, BUT WHERE AM I?

(MAX) WHERE IN ORD HOUSE WHEN YOU FAKE DEAD.

(BONNIE) WELL THANK GOODNESS I'M NOT HURT ANYMORE,BUT THANK YOU GUY.

(ORD) YOUR WELCOME!

(BONNIE) WHOAAA!

(EMMY) NO NO NO NONONONONO! IT'S OKAY BONNIE! IT'S OKAY!

(MAX) HE'S NOT GOING TO HURT YOU BONNIE, HE'S FINE.

(ORD) IT'S TURE NEW FRIEND, I'M A GOOD DRAGON FOR REAL.

(BONNIE) REALLY?

(MAX) REALLY,REALLY.

(EMMY) WELL BONNIE,IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU AND ORD GOT OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT!.SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST START OVER AND TRY TO BE NEW FRIEND,OKAY?

(BONNIE) RIGHT! GREAT IDEA,EMMY! HI I'M BONNIE FROM LUMIOSE CITY.

(ORD) IS NICE TO MEET YOU BONNIE,I'M ORD.

(MAX) SEE, I TOLE YOU HE IS NOT GOING TO HURT YOU AND YOUR DEDENNE AND PIKACHU.

(BONNIE) DEDENNE? WHERE IS DEDENNE?

(EMMY) HE'S FINE,I THINK THOSE TWO STILL INSIDE ORD PATCH.

(BONNIE) INSIDE ORD PATCH?

DEDENNE AND PIKACHU POP OUT INSIDE ORD PATCH OUT KNOW WHERE. DEDENNE JUMP TO HER HEAD,AND SHE SAID.

(BONNIE) THANK GOODNESS!,YOU BOTH ARE OKAY DEDENNE AND PIKACHU.I WAS WORRIED,WAIT A SEC? EMMY,MAX WHAT'S JUST HAPPEN?

(EMMY) WELL IS LIKE THIS...

_**8 MINUTE _**EARLIER...**_**_

(EMMY) HO NO.

(MAX) SHE FATE DEAD, REALLY BAD

(ORD) IS SHE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT,MAX?

(MAX) HER HEART IS BLEEING,SHE'S FINE FOR NOW.

(EMMY) ORD,CAN YOU TAKE BONNIE TO YOUR HOUSE?

(ORD) OK EMMY.

SO HE'S HOLD BONNIE ON HIS BACK AND TAKE TO HIS HOUSE RIGHT AWAY

(EMMY) PUT RIGHT HERE ORD,BE CAREFUL.

(ORD) ALRIGHT.

(MAX) THANK GOODNESS SHE'S OKAY, I WOURDER ASH AND HIS FRIEND ARE ALRIGHT,I HOPE.

(PIKACHU) pika

(DEDENNE) dede

(EMMY) THEY'ER FINE MAX.(I HOPE SO TOO)

(MAX) I GUESS YOUR HAVE A POINT HERE, HEY ORD GIVE ME A WET TOWER ON A DOUBLE.

(ORD) RIGHT MAX.

HE'S WASHING A TOWER UNTIL IT'S WET WATER, WHEN IT DONE ORD PUT ON BONNIE TO HER HEAD

(ORD) HERE YOU GO LITTLE GIRLS.

(EMMY) I WRONDER SHE'S AWAKE SOON.

_**8 MINUTE LATER**_

(EMMY) AND THAT WHY YOU PASS OUT, TODAY.

(BONNIE) MAN, I HAVE NO IDES I PASS OUT, BUT STILL THANK ORD.

(ORD) YOUR WELCOME!

(BONNIE) I WANT TO MEET MY BEST FRIEND DEDENNE AND PIKACHU SAY HELLO YOU TWO.

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(DEDENNE) DEDENNE!

(ORD) PLAESE TO MEET YOU TWO.

(MAX) HEY, IF WE ALL HERE HOW ABOUT A POKEMON BATTLE!

(EMMY,BONNIE,AND ORD) POKEMON BATTLE!?

(EMMY) IN DRAGONLAND?

(MAX) LIKE YEAH EMMY, HOW ELSE.

(EMMY) I DON'T KNOW.

(MAX) OH PLAESE EMMY.

(BONNIE) YEAH!

(EMMY) WAIT, WHAT?

(BONNIE) OH COME ON EMMY, I BATTLE THE FIRST WITH MY BROTHER, AND THIS TIME I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!

(EMMY) UM?...WELL?...OKAY BONNIE I'LL BATTLE YOU.

(MAX) THIS IS GONE BE AMZSOME, AND ORD THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU SEE A REAL LIFE POKEMON BATTLING, RIGHT?

(ORD) RIGHT MAX, I NEVER HEAR ABOUT POKEMON BUT ONE THINK,BUT TWO THINK ITS WELL BE FUN.

BONNIE CHALLENGE WITH EMMY FOR A BATTLE OUTSIDE TO GET READLLY FOR A POKEMON BATTLE

(BONNIE) SO EMMY, ARE YOU READLLY FOR A FIRST TIME OF POKEMON BATTLE?

(EMMY) I GUESS SO BONNIE, BUT HOW?

(BONNIE) WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BATTLE?

(EMMY) YEP.

(BONNIE) YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR POKEMON TO BATTLE,FIRST YOU HAD TO THROW YOUR POKEBALL.

(EMMY) OKAY THAN, CHARMANDER I CHOOES YOU!

EMMY TOSSED OUT HER POKEBALL AND SUMMONED CHARMANDER,BONNIE CHOOES DEDENNE CAME OUT TO HER YELLOW BAG

(EMMY) CHARMANDER, THIS IS OUR VERY FIRST BATTLE,LET DO IT TOGETHER.

(CHARMANDER) CHAR!

(BONNIE) DEDENNE,LET DO IT!

(DEDENNE) DEDE DEDE!

(MAX) I WISH YOU BOTH HAVE A BEST OF LUCK!

* * *

(EMMY, CHARMANDER VS. BONNIE, DEDENNE)

(EMMY) NOW CHARMANDER, LET'S SHOW BONNIE AND DEDENNE FOR A REAL BATTLE!

(CHARMANDER) CHARMAN!

(BONNIE) "DEDENNE IS TIME TO USE NUZZLE!"

DEDENNE FUZZY TO USE NUZZLE ITS FOR DAMAGE AND PARALYZES THE TRAGET ON CHARMANDER TO GET CLOSE AT IT,BUT IT TO LATE, EMMY DON'T KNOW HOW IT POKEMON BATTLE WORK.

(EMMY) THIS IS HARD ONE, WHAT I TO PRO TO DO?

(MAX) EMMY,LOOK UP ON A POKEDEX MAYBE YOU NEED TO LEARD ABOUT CHARMANDER ATTACK.

(EMMY) YOU'ER RIGHT.

EMMY PULL OUT HER POKEDEX IN HER POCKET

(EMMY) LET'S SEE..?

(POKEDEX) CHARMANDE. A FLAME BURNS ON THE TIP OF ITS TAIL FROM BIRTH. IT IS SAID THAT A CHRAMANDER DIES IF ITS FLAME EVER GOES OUT.

(EMMY) OKAY,WHICH OF ATTACK HE CAN DO? GROWL,SCRATCH,SMOKESCREEN,OKAY THAN, "USE SMOKESCREEN PLACES".

EMMY COMMANDED AS THE ENTIRE BATTLEFIELD WAS COVERED BY A THICK OF BLACK CAN NOT SEE DEDENNE IN THE BATTLEFIELD THIS IS GONNA BE HER CHANCE TO ATTACK.

(EMMY) "USE EMBER AND HARRY UP".

EMMY COMMANDEDBTO BUNDLE THE ENTER BATTLEFIELD ITS BECAUSE THE SMOKESCREEN ARE REALLY BE THE FIELD IS CLEAR DEDENNE GONE EMMY DIDN'T SEE HIM,BUT SHE SEE THE HOLE MAX AND ORD DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING RIGHT BEFORE IT BLAST

(MAX) WHERE IS DEDENNE?

(ORD) I DON'T KNOW MAX,MAYBE HE RAN OFF AT THE FIELD.

(BONNIE) ALRIGHT DEDENNE! "USE DIG".

DEDENNE POP OUT IN THE GROUNDED AND BET CHARMANDER DOWN AND THEY DID NOT SEE THAT ONE COMEING.

(EMMY) BUT HOW!? I THOUGHT DEDENNE WAS BEEN IN BLACK SMOKE.

(BONNIE) HE DID EMMY,BUT STILL IS NOT OVER LATE "DEDENNE IS TIME TO USE THUNDER SHOCK"

BONNIE COMMANDED AS CHARMANDER WAS HIT KNOCKING IT OUT

(MAX) CHARMANDER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE,DEDENNE THE WINNER. WHICH MEAN BONNIE IS THE WINNER.

MAX ANNOUNCED RAISING HIS RIGHT HAND TO BONNIE

(BONNIE) WE DID IT DEDENNE!

(DEDENNE) ENNE ENNE!

BONNIE GIVE DEDENNE A GREAT HUG FOR A GOOD BATTLE

(EMMY) OH CHARMANDER ARE YOU OKAY?

(CHARMANDER) CHAR-MAN-DER.

(EMMY) DON'T WORRY CHARMANDER YOU TRY EVERYTHING YOU JUST DID BACK THEY.

(MAX) MAN!,THAT WAS AMZSOME EMMY AND BONNIE!

(ORD) YEAH YOU TWO ARE GREAT.

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(BONNIE) DEDENNE I'M VERY PROUD OF YOU.

(DEDENNE) DEDEN DEDEN.

(BONNIE) AND YOU TOO EMMY AND CHARMANDER GREAT BATTLE.

(EMMY) YEAH YOU TOO BONNIE AND DEDENNE.

EMMY AND BONNIE SHAKING HAND TOGETHER FOR HAVING GREAT BATTLE

_**MEANWHILE...**_

(MEOWTH) WHERE ARE WE ANYWAY?

(JESSIE) IF JIMMY NEUTRON SAID THE MAGIC WORD ON THE BOX,WE NEVER BEEN HERE THIS MESS.

(JAMES) MY _FAUIT_!,YOU'RE THE ONE LOOK AT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE JESS! MEOWTH IS THE ONLY ONE GRAB THAT STUPID THINK.

(MEOWTH) LEAVE MEOWTH OUT OF IT! WHAT ABOUT WOBBUFFET HE'S THE ONE SAW AT MEDDLING KIDS WINDOW!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB! WOBB!

(EMMY) so bonnie places tell me about your home?

(JAMES,JESSIE, AND MEOWTH) HUH?

(JAMES) DID YOU HEAR THAT?

(MEOWTH) ITS THE LITTLE BRAT!

(JESSIE) PRIZE FOR A TAKING I SEE.

TEAM ROCKET HAER BONNIE AND HER NEW DRAGON PAL AT THE ORD HOUSE,SO JESSIE,JAMES AND MEOWTH RUNNING OUT OF THE HIDING IN THE SNEAKY TO LOOKED AT THEM.

(JESSIE) EYES ON TARGET.

(JAMES) ON TARGET INDEED, THE LITTLE BRAT GIRLS AND HER FRIENDS.

(MEOWTH) HEY,BUT WHO THE POKEMON?

JAMES CHECK HIS TECHNOLOGY DEX TO SEARCH FOR FINE OUT WHAT'S POKEMON WAS.

(JAMES) NO DATA.

(JESSIE) NO DATA? WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, JAMES?

(JAMES) ITS MEAN IT SAID THAT NOT A POKEMON.

(JESSIE) BUT IT'S LOOKING LIKE A BLUE POKEMON SO THAT MEAN.

(MEOWTH) SO THAT MEAN, IS A BLUE DRAGON POKEMON!

(JAMES) IF WE GRADED THE BLUE DRAGON POKEMON.

(JAMES) AND CATCHING PIKACHU DOUBLE O'S FUN.

(MEOWTH) DOUBLE PRIZE TOO!

(JAMES,JESSIE, AND MEOWTH) _**DOUBLE DOUBLE DOUBLE O'S WE'LL BE SUPER RICH O'S!**_

_(_WOBBUFFET) WOBBUFFET!

* * *

(EMMY,BONNIE,AND MAX) _**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?...**_

(EMMY,BONNIE,AND MAX) _**IT'S SENTRET!**_

(SENTRET) SENTRET.

* * *

(MAX) WAIT,YOUR BROTHER IS A GYM LEADERS?!

(BONNIE) THATS RIGHT.

(EMMY) SO YOU'ER A GYM LEADER TOO?

(BONNIE) NOPE. I'M TOO LITTLE TO BE A GYM LEADER LATE.

(EMMY) I WISH TO BE A GYM LEADER TOO.

(ORD) WHAT'S GYM LEADER BONNIE?

(BONNIE) WELL...IS LIKE THIS...

(JESSIE) LIKE THIS TO HAND OVER PIKACHU LITTLE BRAT.

(JAMES) IF YOU DON'T.

(MEOWHT) WE GOING TO TAKE IT FROM YOU.

(BONNIE) OH NO,NOT THEM!

(MAX) THEM?

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(EMMY)BONNIE,YOU KNOW THEM? BUT WHO ARE THEY? THEY FIREND OF YOUR?

(JESSIE) IS THAT A RED BRAT GIRLS SOUND SAYING THEY FRIEND I HEAR?

(JAMES) ITS SOME TO ME HEAR INDEED JESS!

(JESSIE) ON THE WIND!

(JAMES) THE STAR!

(MEOWTH) I CAN FLY AGAIN!

(JESSIE) BRINGING THE PLACE OF THE WORLD AN BREAKNECK PACE.

(JAMES) AND DASHING OF THE WORLD AND DRAGON PLACE.

(JESSIE) THE RED ROSE ANY OF OTHER NAME JUST IN SWEET HONEY.

(JAMES) WHEN EVERYTHING'S WORSE,OUR POWERFUL WORK IS COMPLETE IN THIS DRAGON WORLD.

(JESSIE) IT'S JESSIE!

(JAMES) AND JAMES!

(MEOWTH) MEOWTH THAT ME!

(JESSIE) ANYWHERE THERE'S PEACE IN THE UNIVERSE...

(JAMES) ...WE'RE TEAM ROCKET...

(JESSIE,JAME,AND MEOWTH) IN YOUR FACE LITTLE BRATS!

(Wobbuffet) Wobbuffet!

(EMMY) TEAM ROCKET?

(MAX) WHO ARE THEY,BONNIE?

(BONNIE) THEY'RE BAD GUY WHO STAEL POKEMON FROM PEOPLE!

(PIKACHU) PIKA PIKACHU!

(JESSIE) RIGHT LITTLE BRAT GIRLS, WE'LL TAKE SOMEONE ELSE POKEMON TODAY,SO THAT MEAN.

(JAMES) WE WANT PIKACHU AND A BIG BLUE DRAGON PAL WITH IT!

(EMMY,MAX) ORD?

(ORD) WAIT,ME?

(BONNIE) AN WHY WE HAVE TO GIVING ORD TO YOU TEAM ROCKET?

(JAMES) IF YOU DON'T.

(JESSIE) WE'LL CATCHER WITH THIS!

JESSIE THROW THE TECHNOLOGY TO CATCHER ORD AND SNATCH IT AWAY

(EMMY,MAX) ORD!

(BONNIE) LET HIM GO NOW!

(JESSIE) WHY WE WANTED TO DO THAT?, IF YOU WANT YOU DRAGON PAL BACK...

(MEOWTH) YOU GIVE US A PIKACHU FIRST.

(EMMY) NO WAY!

(BONNIE) EMMY'S RIGHT THERE NO WAY WE NOT MAKING A DEAL!

WHEN PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT AT TEAM ROCKET,THAN BONNIE TOLD PIKACHU TO STOP USE THHUNDERBOLT AT THEM AND SHE SAID

(BONNIE) IF YOU ATTACK ON TEAM ROCKET YOU KNOW WHAT GONNA HAPPEN TO ORD.

(PIKACHU) PIKA...

(MEOWTH) HAHAHAHA...SORRY KID, YOU DON'T HAVE NO CHOICE.

(JAMES) SO PIKACHU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR DRAGON FRIENDS.

(PIKACHU) PIKA PI PIKA PIKACHU!

(JESSIE) WHAT'S HE SAY?

(MEOWTH) HE SAID YOU GUY WON'T HURT HIM AND HIS DRAGON PLACE.

(EMMY) PIKACHU.

(JESSIE) IF PIKACHU DON'T WANT TO COME WITH US.

(JAMES) WE'LL TAKING OUR

(JESSIE) PUMPKABOO I CHOOSE YOU!

(JAMES) OK INKAY I CHOOSE YOU TOO!

JESSIE AND JAMES THROW A POKEBALL TO SUMMON INKAY AND PUMPKABOO TO BATTLE, MAX AND EMMY SAW TWO NEW POKEMON NESER SEE ONE LATER BEFORE,SO EMMY PULL OUT HER POKEDEX

(EMMY) LET SEE ABOUT THOSE POKEMON?

(POKEDEX) PUMPKABOO, THE PUMPKIN POKEMON. PUMPKABOO'S EYES CAN GLOW WHICH LIGHTS THE WAY FOR TRAVELERS. THEY OFTEN SLEEP IN THE GROUND.

THE POKEDEX SAID AS EMMY MOVED IT TO INKAY

(POKEDEX) INKAY, THE REVOLVING POKEMON. INKAY WHO STARE AT THE FLASHING OF THE LIGHT-EMITTING SPOTS ON IT BODY BECOME DAZED AND LOSE THEIR WILL TO FIGHT.

(EMMY) THOSE TWO ARE DEFINITELY POWERFUL POKEMON.

(MAX) HEY! WAIT A SEC, TWO POKEMON AGAINST ONE POKEMON ISN'T FAIR THAT CHEATING!

(JESSIE) SO WHAT LITTLE BRATS BOY WE'RE TEAM ROCKET AN WE'LL GOING TO WIN THIS BATTLING. AND FOR NOW ON PUMPKABOO USE LEECH SEED ON PIKACHU AS YOU PLEASE.

JESSIE COMMAND AS PUMPABOO LAUNCHED A SEED FROM THE MOUTH AND VINES STARTED TO APPEAR FROM THE INSIDE ENGULFING THE PIKACHU ZAPPING ITS ENERGY

(BONNIE) PIKACHU NO!

(EMMY) WHAT ARE THOSE FOR?

(BONNIE) THOSE ARE LEECH SEED IT USE FOR STATUS TO STAEL ENERGY FROM A POKEMON BODY.

(MAX) WE HAVE TO TAKE THEM OFF!

(BONNIE) WE CAN'T

(EMMY) WHAT!?,WHY?!

(BONNIE) ITS BECAUSE THE VINES STUCK IN THE GROUND, SO THAT MEAN WE CAN'T TAKING THEM OFF.

(EMMY) WE HAD TO DO SOMETHING, BUT HOW?

(MAX) THEY THE ONLY WAY TO BATTLE THEM EMMY.

(EMMY) BATTLE THE?! I...I CAN'T..CAN'T DO IT!

(BONNIE) YES YOU CAN EMMY!, REMEMBER YOU AND ME HAVING A FIRST BATTLE WHEN YOU TRY YOUR BEST AND NOW YOUR TURN TO DO IT,ITS BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR POKEMON IT TO BELIEVE YOUR YOURSELF.

(EMMY) BELIEVE MY YOURSELF?

EMMY CLOSE HER EYES TO THINK ABOUT HER PAST WHAT...SHE THINKING ABOUT HER BEST FRIENDS CASSIE

(PAST CASSIE) I WANT GO WITH YOU EMMY,TO YOUR WORLD. PROMISE ME THAT?

(PAST EMMY) WHY YOU WANT TO GO TO MY WORLD, CASSIE?

(PAST CASSIE) IT'S BECAUSE I WANT THERE TO A REAL WORLD LOOK LIKE,I REALLY WANT TO GO THERE.

(PAST EMMY) I WISH I WILL CASSIE, BUT I'LL PROMISE TO TAKE WITH YOU.

(PAST CASSIE) FOR REALLY EMMY?

(PAST EMMY) PINKY PROMISE AND I DEFINITELY PROMISE TO YOU.

(PAST CASSIE) YEAH,DEFINITELY PROMISE.

EMMY AND CASSIE PINKY FINGERS TOGETHER FOREVER WHEN SHE PROMISE TO HER CASSIE SMELL AT EMMY AND SHE SMELL RIGHT BACK AT HER,SO EMMY OPENING HER EYES SHE LOOK TO HER PINKY FINGER PROMISE TO CASSIE

(EMMY) ( SO THIS WHAT YOU WANTED ,RIGHT CASSIE?, I'LL PROMISE,RIGHT BACK TO BEGINNING, WHAT YOU SAY CASSIE?)

(EMMY) _**I'LL DEFINITELY PROMISE!**_

(EMMY) I CHOOSE YOU CHARMANDER I NEED YOUR HELP!

EMMY IS REAL REALLY TO DO IT,SHE PULL OUT AND THROW HER POKE BALL TO CALL OUT CHARMANDER TO BATTLE

(JAMES) SO THE LITTLE BRATS GIRLS HAD A POKEMON TOO.

(JESSIE) MAYBE WE TEACH HER A LITTLE LESSON OR SO,"PUMPKABOO SHOW THE LITTLE BRAT GIRLS A SHADOW BALL."

JESSIE COMMAND AS PUMPKABOO LAUNCHED A SHADOW BALL FROM THE MOUTH AT CHARMANDER,SO EMMY THINK FAST TO DO WHAT

(EMMY) "DODGE IT AND THAN USE EMBER!."

EMMY COMMAND AS CHARMANDER JUMP UP AND RANGED EMBER AT PUMPKABOO ,IS SUPER EFFECTIVE AGAINST A GRASS TYPE LIKE PUMPKABOO

(BONNIE) NICE ONE EMMY! FIRE TYPE HAVE SUPER EFFECTIVE LIKE PUMPKABOO IS A GRASS TYPE.

(EMMY) SUPER EFFECTIVE?

(BONNIE) ALL POKEMON HAD SPECIAL ABILITY LIKE THAT.

(EMMY) OKAY THEN,"USE SCRATCH"

EMMY COMMAND AS CHARMANDER CHARGES TOWARDS PUMPKABOO,HE PASSED THROUGH AT PUMPKABOO HE'S A GHOST TYPE

(EMMY) WHAT HAPPENED?,HOW THAT PUMPKABOO TURN INTO A VISIBLE LIKE THAT?!

(JESSIE) SILLY LITTLE BRATS GIRLS NORMAL ATTACK HAVE NO EFFECTED LIKES PUMPKABOO WHO IS A GHOST/GRASS TYPE POKEMON.

(MAX) WAIT PUMPKABOO IS A GHOST AND A GRASS TYPE? WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT.

(JESSIE) ENOUGH OF THIS!"DARK PULSE NOW"

JESSIE COMMAND AS PUMPKABOO LAUNCHED A DARK PULSE FROM THE MOUTH AT CHARMANDER HE DODGE AWAYS FROM IT

(EMMY) NICE CHARMANDER!, "USE SMOKESCREEN"

EMMY COMMANDED AS THE ENTIRE BATTLEFIELD WAS COVERED BY A THICK SHROUD OF BLACK SMOKE

(JESSIE) PUMPKABOO GET OUT OF THE SMOKE NOW

PUMPKABOO POP OUT OF THE SMOKE. THE FIELD IS CLEAR BUT STILL CHARMANDER JUMPS AT PUMPKABOO

(JESSIE) WHAT THE...!?

(EMMY) "EMBER!"

EMMY REALLY DO IT FOR THIS BATTLING,SHE TOLD CHARMANDER TO USE EMBER TO GET CLOSE AT PUMPKABOO,HE BLAST HIM DOWN AWAY

(JESSIE) NOOOO PUMPKABOO!,JAMES DO SOMETHING!

(JAMES) FINE,INKAY "USE PSYBEAM"

HE COMMAND AS INKAY ON LIGHT-EMITTING SPOTS ON IT BODY AND BLAST PSYBEAM AT CHARMANDER

(EMMY) CHARMANDER LOOK OUT!

(MAX) NO ONE MESS WITH MY BIG SISTER LIKE THAT,SQUIRTLE I CHOOSE YOU! "USE BUBBLE"

MAX THROW HIS POKE BALL AND CALL SQUIRTLE TO USE BUBBLE TO BLOCK THE PSYBEAM AWAYS AND PROTECT CHARMANDER

(JAMES) WHA?

(JESSIE) THE LITTLE BRAT BOY HAVE POKEMON AS WAY,HUH?

(MEOWTH) CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER IF,FOR START I'M JOIN THIS PARTY!"WITH MY FURY SWIPES"

MEOWTH JUMPS UP AN USE FURY SWIPES AT SQUIRTLE AND CHARMANDER THAT SOMEONE USE A FLAMETHROWER TO FLAME AT MEOWTH AWAYS

* * *

_**POKEMON BEST WISHES - BGM GYM LEADER'S LAST POKEMON SONG**_

(?) IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?

(EMMY) IS ASH!

(MAX) SERENA!

(BONNIE) AND CLEMONT TOO!

(JESSIE/JAMES) OH NO,THE BRATS!

(EMMY) THANK GOODNESS YOU GUY ARE HERE!

(MAX) BUT HOW YOU GUY GET HERE?

(ASH) LONG STORY, THERE PIKACHU?

(EMMY) PIKACHU STUCK TO THE VINES THEY STAEL HIS ENERGY.

(SERENA) LEAVE IT TO ME EMMY,FENNEKIN "USE SCRATCH TO OUT DOWN THE VINES"

SERENA COMMAND FENNEKIN TO SCRATCH ON THE VINES,FOR NOW PIKACHU FREE AND READY TO BATTLE

(ASH) PIKACHU, ARE YOU OKAY?

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(JESSIE) WHO NEED PIKACHU, RIGHT NOW WE HAVE BLUE DRAGON PAL!

(JAMES) FOR NOW ON HE COMING TO OUR LITTLE RIDER TODAY!

(SERENA) WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT ON DOUBT, RIGHT ASH?.

(ASH) RIGHT,PIKACHU "USE IRON TAIL IN AIM THAT MACHINE CAGE"

ASH COMMAND AS PIKACHU JUMP POWER UP HIS IRON TAIL TO GET IN CLOSE AT THE CAGE, BUT TEAM ROCKET WILL NOT HAPPEN OF THIS

(JESSIE) OH NO YOU WON'T "SHADOW BALL NOW!"

(JAMES) INKAY "PSYBEAM LET'S GO!"

JESSIE AND JAMES COMMAND AS DOUBLE ATTACK AS SOMETIME AT PIKACHU, FOR NOW EMMY AND MAX HELP ASH OUT AT PROTECT PIKACHU BEFORE PUMPKABOO AND INKAY ATTACK

(EMMY) NO WAY TEAM ROCKET! "USE EMBER ON PUMPKABOO GO!"

(MAX) "USE BUBBLE ON INKAY NOW!"

EMMY AND MAX COMMAND AS SQUIRTLE AND CHARMANDER TO PROTECT PIKACHU GETTING HURT, SO THAT MEAN PIKACHU HAVE HIS LAST CHANCE TO SMASH IT THAT CAGE,SO HE DONE IT PIKACHU IRON TAIL CUT IN HALF THAT CAGE...ORD'S FLY AWAY FROM TEAM ROCKET

(JESSIE/JAMES) OH NO!

(MEOWTH) OH YES!

(JESSIE) MEOWTH! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBB WOBB!

(MAX) ORD ARE YOU OK?

(ORD) UH HUH!

(EMMY) THANK GOODNESS HE SAFE, HEY ASH, HOW ABOUT ALL OF US TO WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM?

(ASH) YEAH!

(SERENA) I'M IN!

(CLEMONT) ME TOO!

(BONNIE) I'M IN TOO NO MATTER WHAT EMMY!

(MAX) YOU GUYS BETTER NOT LEFT WITHOUT ME!

(EMMY) NOW LET'S SENT TEAM ROCKET FOR BYE BYE!

(JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH) WHAT!?

(ASH) PIKACHU "USE ELECTOR BALL!"

(SERENA) FENNEKIN "FLAMETHROWER GO!"

(CLEMONT) "USE DISCHARGE" LUXIO!

(EMMY) "EMBER ATTACK" CHARMANDER!

(MAX) SQUIRTLE "USE BUBBLE ATTACK!"

ASH,SERENA,CLEMONT,EMMY, AND MAX COMMAND AS COMBINE OF THE ATTACK FOR FIVE TIME POWER,SO JESSIE,JAMES,MEOWTH,WOBBUFFET,INKAY,AND PUMPKABOO SCREAMING AND START RUNNING AWAYS LIKE DUFFY DUCK

(JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH) THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBBUFFET!

(INKAY) INKAY!

(PUMPKABOO) PUMPKA!

TEAM ROCKET WENT TO THE FOREST FROM THE BRATS,SO THEY DIDN'T THEY'RE BLAST OFF TO THE SLY

(JAMES) WE'RE SO CLOSE TO CATCH PIKACHU FOR THIS!

(MEOWTH) MAYBE WE CAN'T.

(JESSIE) WE FLYING LIKE SUPER MAN AND SUPER WOMAN!

(JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH) WE BLAST OFF AGAIN!

(WOBBUFFET) WOBBUFFET!

...

* * *

(EMMY) WE DID IT!

(MAX) YOU MEAN, EVERYBODY DID IT TO ALL!

(EMMY) RIGHT,I DEFINITELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT.

(ORD) THANK YOU NEW FRIEND

ASH,SERENA, AND CLEMONT TURN AROUND THEY HEAD AN LOOKED AT BIG BLUE DRAGON,HE GAVE THEM A BIG HUGS REALLY HAPPNESS TO HIM

(ORD) THANK YOU,THANK YOU FOR RESCUE ME!

(ASH) Y-Y-YOU'RE WELCOME!

(CLEMONT) H-H-HE'S THANKFUL F-FOR THAT.

(SERENA) EX-EXCUSE ME,CAN YOU PUT US DOWN PLEASE AND THANK YOU?

(ORD) HMMMMM...OH OKAY I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT NEW FRIEND.

ORD PUT ASH,SERENA AND CLEMONT DOWN NICEFUL

(ASH) IT'S OKAY THAN,I'M _ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET AND OF CORSE YOU KNOW PIKACHU MY __PARTHNER._

_PIKACHU CLIMB UP ON ASH SHOULDER _

_(PIKACHU) PIKA!_

_(SERENA) I'M SERENA NICE TO MET YOU._

_(CLEMONT) MY NAME IS CLEMONT AND YOU KNOW MY LITTLE SISTER BONNIE._

_(MAX) ORD, THIS IS A BOY WHAT I TALKING ABOUT, THE ONE WHO HE BE COME A GREAT POKEMON MASTER._

_(ORD) YOU'RE RIGHT!, SO YOU'RE ASH,RIGHT?  
_

_(ASH) YES,THAT ME._

_(MAX) ASH,SERENA,CLEMONT I WANT TO MET MY BEST FRIENDS ORD, THE DRAGON OF COURAGE!_

_(ASH/SERENA/CLEMONT/BONNIE) THE DRAGON OF COURAGE?_

_(BONNIE) HEY EMMY?_

_(EMMY) YES BONNIE?_

_(EMMY) DOES ALL DRAGON HAD DIFFERENT OF DRAGON NAME?_

_(EMMY) YEAH, MY FRIEND _CASSIE HAS DIFFERENT DRAGON NAME,SHE'S THE DRAGON OF LOVE.

(MAX) AND ZAK AND WHEEZIE THE DRAGON OF MUSIC,THE DRAGON BADG NECKLACE ON ORD NECK.

ORD NECKLACE HAD ORANGE AND RED SUNSHINE SIZE

(SERENA) NO WAYS.

(CLMONET) UNBELIEVABLE.

(ASH) INCREDIBLE!

(BONNIE) WOW, ICAN'T BELIEVE IT I STILL SUPPA SUPPA HAPPYNESS EMMY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEAN.

(EMMY) MEAN ABOUT WHAT?

BONNIE LAY DOWN WITH TO HER KNEES AND REACH OUT TO HER RIGHT HAND

(BONNIE) WILL YOU TAKE CARE MY BIG BROTHER FOR ME!?

(EMMY) WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE CARE YOUR BROTHER?

(BONNIE) I MEAN,WORLD YOU MARRY HIM?

(DEDENNE) ENNE ENNE ENNE!

EMMY FACE IS TURNING RED SHE BLUFFING AT CLEMONT

(ORD/MAX) SHE MARRY!?

(CLEMONT) BONNIE I TOLD YOU FOR MILLION DON'T DO THAT EVERY AGAIN!

CLEMONT USE HIS BACKPACK TO USE GEAR HAND TO GRAD BONNIE

(BONNIE) THINK ABOUT LATER,OKAY?

(EMMY) O-KAY,WHAT UP WITH BONNIE?

(SERENA) WILL SHE DOES FOR OTHER WOMAN LIKE THAT.

(ASH) ALL OF TIME.

(PIKACHU) PIKA!

(MAX) I GUESS BONNIE AND CLEMONT NEVER GET IN _LONG._

_(EMMY) OH BROTHER._

_ASH,SERENA,EMMY,MAX,ORD, AND THEY POKEMON STARTED TO LAUGH AT CLEMONT AND BONNIE,SO THOSE TWO ARE LAUGHING ALONG WITH THEM_

**_EMMY,MAX, AND ORD JOIN WITH ASH AND HIS FRIEND TO THEY JOURNEY TOGETHER A NEW ADVENTURE JUST BEGUN, MEANWHILE WE FORGETTING SOMETHING_**

_(_JESSIE) I CAN'T BELIEVE WE EPIC FAILED.

(MEOWTH) SPEAKING OF FAILED JESS.

(JAMES) WE KNEW WHAT HAPPENED THAN.

(MEOWTH) YOU THINKING ABOUT WE HANGING OFF OF A CLIFF,RIGHT?

(JAMES) THAT'S RIGHT.

(JESSIE) I WANTED TO GET OUT OF THE BOTTOM OF A CLIFF RIGHT NOW,I WANT MY DADDY!

(JAMES) I WANT MOMMY!

(MEOWTH) I CAN BELIEVE I'M HANGING OUT OF THE CLIFF.

(WOBBUFFET) WOBBUFFET.

(JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH) LOOK LIKE TEAM ROCKET HANGING OUT AGAIN!

* * *

_**[NEXT TIME A NEW **** ADVENTURE BEGIN]**  
_


	4. SECRET EPISODE

(EMMY) _**WAIT A SEC!?**_

EVERYBODY TURNED AROUND TO SEE EMMY STANDING THERE WITH HER

(ORD) WHAT'S WRONG?

(BONNIE) WHAT IS IT, EMMY?

(EMMY) I'M WONDERING WHY, HOW ASH, SERENA, AND CLEMONT GET HERE BEFORE?

(MAX) YEAH HOW?

(ASH) WELL...

(SERENA) ...IT KIND OF...

(CLEMONT) ...RIGHT BACK 15 MINUTE AGO...

* * *

_**WHEN EMMY ASK ASH, SERENA, AND CLEMONT WHEN THEY GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY LET GO BACK EPISODE 3**_

* * *

(ASH) BUT CLEMONT, HOW WE GET THERE?

(CLEMONT) TO USE THIS DRAGON STONE, IT'S ONLY WAY TO DO IT.

(SERENA) I GUESS WE HAVE NO CHOICE FOR RIGHT NOW, EMMY, MAX, AND BONNIE ARE TROUBLES!

(ASH) SERENA IS RIGHT CLEMONT, LET DO THIS!

(CLEMONT) RIGHT!

ASH, SERENA, AND CLEMONT HOLD THE DRAGON STONE TOGETHER AND THAN ASH PICK UP A DRAGON CASE AND GIVING TO CLEMONT TO OPENING THE CASE THERE THE WRITING ON IT

(CLEMONT) SOMEONE WROTE ON THE CASE.

(SERENA) WHAT IT'S SAY?

(CLEMONT) IT'S SAY **"I**_** WISH, I WISH, WITH ALL MY HEART, TO FLY WITH DRAGONS IN A LAND APART".**_

(ASH/SERENA) A LAND APART?

THE DRAGON TAPESTRY COMES TO LIFE AND ENTANGLES ASH, SERENA, AND CLEMONT AND WARPS THEM TO THE THEN-UNKNOWN WORLD OF DRAGON

(SERENA) WOOOO!

(ASH) THERE ARE WE ANYWAY?

(CLEMONT) IF I COLLECTES ABOUT THIS PLACE, MAYBE THIS PLACE CALL DRAGONLAND.

(ASH/SERENA) DRAGONLAND!?

(CLEMONT) THAT'S RIGHT, SO THAT WHY EMMY, MAX MOTHER TOLD ME ABOUT.

WHEN CLEMONT STOP TAKING THEY A BLACK SMOKE AT THE FOREST. SOMEBODY IN TROUBLE SO ASH, SERENA, AND CLEMONT RAN TO THE FOREST AND FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE

(SERENA) WHAT'S THAT?

(ASH) LOOK LIKE IN TROUBLE, LET GO!

* * *

_**15 MINUTE LATER...  
**_

(ASH) AND THAT HOW WE COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE.

(SERENA) YEAH.

(EMMY) WELL... THANK YOU GUY FOR SAVING.

(MAX) YEAH, YOUR POKEMON ARE AWESOME!

(EMMY) SPEAKING ABOUT POKEMON MAX, SEND HOW YOU GOT THAT POKEMON ANYWAY?

MAX SCRATCHING HIS HEAD TO TELL EMMY ABOUT THE TRUES WHEN HE'S GOT A POKEMON IN THE FIRST PLACE

* * *

_**BACK TO EPISODE 2**_

* * *

(MAX) HEY MOM,MAY I HAVE MY POKEMON TOO PLEASE?

(ASH) SORRY MAX YOU TOO YOUNG TO HAD A POKEMON BECAUSE ALL OF KID LIKE YOU AND DON'T WORRY MAX THAT TAKE TIME TO WILL GET ONE SOME DAY.

(MAX) IS NOT FAIR!

(BONNIE) DON'T WORRY MAX MY BROTHER CATCH DEDENNE THAT MEAN I'LL TAKE CARE MY BEST FRIEND.

(MAX) YOUR RIGHT BONNIE.[ THOUGHT ] (Hmmmmm... MAYBE I'LL TAKE ONLY ONE POKEMON JUST IN CASE..)

MAX TOOK ONE POKEBALL IS SQUIRTLE INSIDE THE GIFT BOX,HE'S PULL THE BUTTON TO HIS POKEBALL GET SMALL AND PUT HIS POCKET FOR KEEP

(EMMY) MAX, WHAT ARE YOU HOLD ON YOUR HAND?

(MAX) OH... ITS NOTHING EMMY.

(EMMY) Mmmm...OKAY THEN...

* * *

_**RIGHT BACK...**_

(EMMY) MAX! YOU BE NO BETTER, YOU'ER TOO YOUNG TO HAD POKEMON YET!, BUT...THANK YOU FOR SAVE ME AND CHARMANDER.

EMMY GIVE HIM A HUG FOR SAVING HER AND SHE STARTED TO CRY

(EMMY) THANK YOU MAX...THANK YOU!

ASH, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, AND THEIR POKEMON ARE SMILE AT EMMY AND MAX FOR BEST OF LUCK

(EMMY) IF YOU GUY HERE, CAN WE SEE YOUR POKEMON?

(MAX) ME TOO!

(ORD) YEAH!

(ASH) YES!

(SERENA) OF COURSE!

(CLEMONT) I WELL THAT TOO!

SO ASH THROW THREE POKEBALL TO THE AIR AND SUMMON FROGADIER, FLETCHINDER, AND HAWLUCHA. SERENA SENT FENNEKIN ALREADY THAN SHE THROW ONE POKEBALL IS PANCHAM, AND CLEMONT THROW THREE POKEBALL TOO, CHESPIN, BUNNELBY, AND LUXIO. EMMY, MAX, AND ORD SEE ALL THEY POKEMON LIKE YOU NEVER SEEN**  
**

(ASH) EVERYONE'S THIS IS EMMY, MAX, AND ORD A NEW MEMBER OF THE FAMILY LET'S SAY HI.

ALL POKEMON HAPPY AND GLAD TO MEET A NEW FRIEND AND DRAGON PAL TOO, EMMY, MAX, AND ORD WALK FORWARD AT THEM

(EMMY) HELLO, MY NAME'S EMMY.

(MAX) MAX IS MY NAME, AND THIS FRIEND.

(ORD) I'M ORD, HELLO.

EMMY, MAX, AND ORD ARE VERY HAPPY TO MET ASH,SERENA, AND CLEMONT POKEMONS, AND EMMY SAID...

(EMMY) YOUR POKEMON ARE DEFINITELY COOL, I'LL WANTED TO BE A GREATEST DRAGON QUAD..NO A POKEMON DRAGON QUAD, THAT FOR MY DREAM!

(MAX) YOU'RE LUCKY EMMY, MY DREAM BE COME POKEMON TRAINER!

(ASH) YOU TWO ARE REALLY HAVE YOUR DREAM, MY DREAM TO BE COME A POKEMON MASTER!

(PIKACHU) PIKACHU!

(SERENA) IN MY DREAM, I WANT TO BE A POKEMON PERFORMANCE!

(CLEMONT) I'LL BE AN INVENTOR THAT MAKES POKEMON HAPPY!

(BONNIE) EVERYONE LUCKY... I WANT TO BECOME A TRAINER ALREADY,TOO RIGHT DEDENNE?

(DEDENNE) DEDE DEDE ENNE!

(EMMY) WOW! SO YOU GUY HAD A WONDERFUL DREAM TO BECOME A GREATEST TRAINER?!, EVERYONE LET'S KEEP MOVE IN FORWARD!

(ASH, SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, EMMY, MAX, ORD, AND THEY POKEMON) YEAH!

* * *

**_SORRY ABOUT THAT, MY STORY ISN'T OVER YET... I PUTTING ON A SECRET EPISODE OF THIS CHAPTER 4, PLEASE REVIEWS AND TELL ME ABOUT THIS STORY._**


End file.
